


Good Things

by wreathed



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: From the prompt: Charlie Brooker/David Mitchell/Victoria Coren, please. What are they up to now?





	Good Things

“Saw Charlie earlier,” Victoria tells David that evening. It’s a little cold in the bedroom, so they’re both lying mostly under the duvet, facing each other, close together. “After my development meeting. On his way back into an edit suite...”

“Oh, yeah?” David says, and his eyes shutter closed momentarily as he feels the now-automatic rush through his body at the _knowledge_ that they were of one mind on this matter: they both liked Charlie as a friend and they both, it had transpired, _liked_ Charlie. Both would have him if they could.

They couldn’t, of course.

“Did he seem alright?”

“Yeah,” Victoria grins. “He was really funny but a bit, you know, a bit distracted. He was wearing that tight-ish grey t-shirt.”

“Yeah?” David says, his voice going slightly breathy, blushing at the idea of what Charlie would think of them discussing him like this.

Head propped up by the pillow, his eyes are then fixed on the movement of Victoria’s hand.

She gets herself off, David watching, and he lets his mind wander around Charlie, knowing her mind is doing the same.

*

A few days later, Victoria comes back from a day of filming with Charlie in tow.

“Hello,” she calls to David when she enters the living room, Charlie shuffling in behind her.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” David says, gesturing into the kitchen.

“Why is Charlie here?” David asks her in a hurried, whispered tone. “I thought you said that we were going to have sex tonight? You definitely promised me some sex.”

“Who says Charlie being here rules that out?” Victoria smiles.

“Have you gone… fucking mental?” David says, arrhythmically drumming his fingers on the kitchen countertop.

“He already knows.”

“You _told_ him?”

“I implied if he came round, something interesting might happen. And then he was very eager all of a sudden to leave work at a sensible time.”

“What’s going on?” Charlie asks politely, walking into the kitchen.

“Basically, Charlie, we both want to fuck you,” David says, feeling somewhat hysterical.

Charlie smiles, gives a nervous sort-of laugh. It’s David’s best deadpan voice, after all, and his eyes went all wide for emphasis. It’s funny. 

He eventually can’t help but catch Victoria’s eye. She looks exasperated. 

“Charlie… I mean, David's saying it like that because that's the only way he could ever manage to say it out loud. But... we, we do mean it, actually. So, do you want to?”

Charlie chokes on the laughter bubbling up in his throat. Swallows around it whole.

“What? Are you being serious?” he says, and David actually feels a bit scared. It’s more of a precipice than he was expecting that he’s facing down here. “This isn’t how it's supposed to go. We're supposed to hang out and then I'm supposed to go home and have a furtive wank over both of you. You're not meant to actually _ask_.”

“You’ve been… You've been holding out on us, Charlie,” Victoria says quietly.

And then David can't stop smiling once it's all laid out in front of him. Only reasonable thing to do.

“Hi,” David says to Victoria shyly, and he can feel himself flushing as she smiles right back.

“I’ve told him he can watch, if he wants to,” Victoria says. “Would you like that, David? Would you like Charlie to watch us?”

“Mhm,” David says incoherently, slightly panicked and already incredibly turned on. “Only if… Only if he wants to.”

Then, cutting through the silence, mouth barely moving, eyes closed in a kind of embarrassment-laden irony, Charlie says, “Of course I fucking want to.”

“Jesus,” David whispers, rapidly losing the ability to think as Victoria leans forward and starts to kiss him while his mind’s still reeling from Charlie _saying_ that, Charlie _standing_ in their living room and looking as if he might actually want this.

David looks down and can see the bulge at the crotch of Charlie’s jeans. Definitely wants this, then. Oh, _God_.

Victoria’s kissing him longer and slower and sweeter than usual, drawing it out. _Then again,_ David thinks, with another rush of arousal and simultaneous embarrassment, _I suppose we’re putting on a show. Give an audience what they what, but always leave them wanting more._

*

Charlie’s propped up on the thirty-five or so decorative cushions that seem to be placed at the head of the bed (as he’s shoved up onto all of them, he and David exchange a look, but then Charlie sees Victoria give David a different look as if to say _yes, but they’ve come in useful now, haven’t they_ ) meaning he can look down at his messy, neglected, straining erection and, more interestingly, David and Victoria _both_ bending down towards it together. _Conspiring._

“You have,” Victoria says. “A fantastic cock, Charlie.” And she tips her head down, hair falling forward slightly, to affectionately kiss the tip.

“Stop fucking around,” Charlie says, gasping out, the desperation to be touched running through him like a live wire. “Come on. Please.”

“So, you’ve never done this before? With anyone?” Victoria is saying into David’s ear, quite seriously and quietly.

“No,” David says. Then, even quieter, “but I want to,” and Charlie’s heart flips over in his chest. _Oh, fuck. Fucking hell._ This is going to ruin him.

“—don’t want you to choke,” Victoria is saying. “Hold back my hair. Stay there and watch what I do.”

Looking up at Charlie now, she, with her perfect mouth, takes him in tight. Charlie gives out a long and needy groan, and then she keeps going.

Then Victoria slides off and she’s speaking to David too quietly for Charlie to hear properly; he’s finding it hard to concentrate anyway, what with the way he’s being pulled towards orgasm but left dangling. “You can’t get much deeper than that without gagging,” she is saying, or at least Charlie thinks she says. “Or I can’t, anyway,” and then Charlie, wanting the attention back, manages to say “I wouldn’t mind,” and David says “I bet you wouldn’t,” low and dirty, grinning at him, and once again Charlie feels an unbelievable rush of good fortune.

“Now I’m going to… with my tongue,” Victoria’s saying to David (Charlie moans), and she licks around the head of Charlie’s dick while sucking him off and using her hand to get to the rest. 

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Charlie says. “Going to come.”

Victoria stops. Charlie thrusts into empty air. His hands curl into the sheets as Victoria’s mouth twists into a smile.

“Now you try,” Victoria says to David.

David’s tentative – he can’t get Charlie’s cock down that far and there’s a bit of teeth in there sometimes, but he _loves_ doing it so much it’s hard to complain. He closes his eyes and _moans_ around Charlie’s cock, his spit getting everything all messy.

Charlie tries to keep himself under control so he can have this for longer, but quickly his desperation rushes beyond the grasp of his consciousness and he comes suddenly and hard against the inside of David’s mouth. Somehow he registers, even as that’s happening, how David’s eyes closes as he swallows some of it, then lets the rest smear against his lips and chin. When he opens his eyes again, Charlie sees how his eyes have gone even darker than they usually are.

“Not the last time I see that, I hope,” Victoria says, and Charlie is left to watch, one of David’s hands still resting against Charlie’s inner thigh, as Victoria leans down to kiss David’s shining lips, tasting Charlie on him.

“Please not the last time,” Charlie mumbles languidly from the bed, and David and Victoria break apart from each other and turn to him; twinned grins.


End file.
